Blissful Babble
by BeautyInTheLibrary
Summary: Tim getting hurt was the worst thing Jason ever dealt with, but Tim getting high on pain killers was also the best thing he ever dealt with, while he'd rather Tim keep his ass safe and off the meds, this was just something he'd enjoy because he had no other choice at this point. JayTim, High!Tim babbling about how hot Jason was and how he'd love to be his boyfriend. Nerd.
IMPORTANT: consider this, if your OTP was the couple in the cute ass after surgery video, who would be the one high on meds that doesn't recognize the other but still thinks they're the most gorgeous thing they've ever seen.

It hadn't been anything out of the ordinary; it wasn't like it was one of those days, well nights, that it could have been the last day, well night, on earth. That Gotham would never see another sunrise, as much as you could through all that smog and the clouds that clung to the horizon. Sure it called in a few more bats than it usually needed, but hell.

Jason was probably just pissed because he was pinned down when it happened, Dick kept telling him it wasn't even that bad, Tim had worse. That just pissed him off more, cause he was pretty sure the way Dick cringed when said it meant that time Jason himself gave Tim worse. Like he didn't regret THAT enough these days.

Even Alfred, who patched the damn kid up, said it was fine, if anything Tim was mainly gonna be sore as hell and on pain killers that weren't strictly over the counter for a while. Tim wasn't very good on pain killers, made him real loopy, which wouldn't be too bad, but the fact it messed with his head made Tim not want to take them, like an idiot.

Jason finally chalked up the nerve to go see how he was doing, he wasn't gonna blame himself, but if ever saw that damn idiot of 'villain' again, he was not setting his shit to stun just cause his brothers asked him to, fuck that, bitches would drop if anything happened to his little babybird.

Tim was connected to an IV bag, which was hooked up to another machine, the one with the good stuff pumping into him any time he hit the button. Jason moved the button off to the side as he sat on the side of the bed, Tim had his eyes close and was breathing slow and even, maybe he was asleep?

"Mmm?" Maybe he was not. Tim opened his eyes, blinking against the light, looking confused on its very existence before be looked up at Jason. "Whoa…" He breathed out surprised. The heart monitor he was hooked up to started to beep a little bit faster, Jason wasn't sure if he should be concerned about that.

"How you feelin, babybird?" Jason asked, soft, quiet, trying not to notice just how pale Tim looked right now. The beep skipped and sped up, causing Jason to look at it, definitely concerned now.

"Wha…oh my god, you are like…super hot." Tim blurted, making Jason look away from his monitor even though it was definitely going faster than a normal beat should be.

"Heh…what?" Jason asked amused, Tim's eyes were blown and he just knew that boy was higher than hell right now.

"You are, like, dude, you are so hot, smokin, oh my god, are you an angel? Maybe a model." Tim mumbled, trying to reach up to touch Jason's face but missing cause he just couldn't aim. He landed on Jason's arm instead with his flailing. "Holy hell man, you are built. I bet you are ripped, yea?"

Jason couldn't help laughing, he really couldn't, he wanted to be worried, but High Timmy Bird was always far too amusing for his own good. He just couldn't tell if Tim didn't realize it was Jason he was talking to or what.

Finally Tim managed to find Jason's face with both of his hands and he caressed his cheeks like he was the most precious thing in the whole wide world, which he also mumbled about to.

"You must got the most amazin partner ever." Tim muttered, underlining sounding spiteful and jealous, it was all really too much. Jason carefully placed his hands over Tim's, rubbing small circles across the back of his hands, the beeping of the monitor picked up again, it tugged a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh I do, you should know you nerd, it's you." He turned his face and gently kissed Tim's palm, adoring the look of absolute surprise taking over the boy's face, honestly. Timothy Drake was going to be the death of him, one he wouldn't be so mad about.

"Me? Oh my god, are you serious? You are my boyfriend? Oh my god, oh my god." He babbled over and over again, pulling Jason down and kissing all over his face as he kept repeating himself. "You are you too beautiful, too wonderful, I can't even believe, oh my god, I'm so lucky, so pretty."

Jason laughed softly, letting Tim do what he wanted, all the kisses and nuzzling was completely welcomed, at one point Tim even hugged his head and sounded like he was going to cry, saying how happy he was right now. He had no idea Tim felt that strongly about it.

He knew Tim loved him, but damn, the boy was just getting sappy now! But it wasn't the worst thing, Jason admitted to himself, he's never had anyone sound so excited about knowing him.

"Jaybird, I love you, I love you, man, you just, I mean damn, look at you." Tim sighed in his hair, nuzzling him. "Lay with me?" He pulled back to look at him with the biggest damn puppy eyes that Tim would never use unless he really really REALLY wanted Jason to agree to something. Like hell he was gonna refuse now.

So he kicked off his boots and climbed in next to Tim, letting the boy tuck himself in against him, pretty much turning into Jason's personal blanket, clinging to him and nuzzling into his chest.

"You are like, so solid and I love it, I love you, you are so hot, did I say? Cause you are like the hottest guy I have ever seen."

Tim couldn't seem to keep his thoughts to himself so Jason tried to shut him up with a kiss and while that worked for about a minute, Tim started talking against his lips. From what Jason could tell it was something along the lines of, 'ohmygodohmygodohmygod.' It wasn't the most awful reaction, but it was hard not to laugh at him and kiss him at the same time.

"Babybird, you need to rest now, alright? Maybe we should get some sleep cause you are gonna feel like shit in the morning."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" The soft way he asked made Jason's chest ache, he kissed his forehead, snorting when he heard Tim's mantra start up again.

"Course I will be, Tim, now hush and sleep." Jason ordered, wrapping his arm around the boy, the smiling idiot nodded and laid his head on Jason' chest.

"Jaybird?" Tim piped up a solid minute later.

"Yea, Babybird?"

"You are super duper holy shit hot."

"Tim, I swear to god!"


End file.
